Promises in the Dark
by H0neyAnge1
Summary: Late night with Roger and Mimi. Oneshot.


Title: **Promises in the Dark**

Author: **Andrea**

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Note: First Rent fanfic. I've had ideas for a while, but never really sat down to write anything. Just a little Roger/Mimi fun.

It was dark inside the bedroom. The only light came from the moon outside. Roger shifted on his side trying to get comfortable. He finally curled himself around a sleeping Mimi and closed his eyes.

"Roger?" A whisper sounded through the room.

Roger opened his eyes again and shifted to look at his girlfriend. "I thought you were asleep."

"Who could sleep with you moving every two seconds?" Mimi replied as she moved to face Roger.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. I wasn't sleeping that well anyway. Nightmares." Mimi snuggled in close to Roger's body.

"Nightmares? About what?" Concern filled Roger's voice.

"Different things. A bunch of what ifs." Mimi closed her eyes as she settled her head on his chest.

"Like what? Roger wanted to know.

"Like…what if it rains and the roof leaks again? Or what if Maureen wanted to get back together with Mark? Or what if Collins decided to move back here? Or what if Mark decided to move out? Or what if Joanne and Maureen had a baby? Or what if…"

"Whoa, Meems," Roger cut her off, "that's a lot of thoughts. You shouldn't worry about those things. If it rains and the roof leaks we'll get buckets, no big deal. I don't think you have to worry about Maureen getting back with Mark. Maureen loves Joanne and I think they've finally got their stuff worked out."

"You hope." Mimi shot back.

"Yeah, I do. But it's been two months and things have been fine. Why worry? And we'd all love to have Collins move back, but at least he visits. And I don't think Mark is going anywhere. We've been best friends for a long time and I know Mark better than anyone. There's no way he would leave all his friends." Roger reassured her.

"I know it's unlikely, but I still worry about it." Mimi muttered into his chest.

Roger smiled down at her. "Well, don't. We couldn't push him out if we wanted. And Joanne and Maureen having a baby is a truly terrifying thought. Well, Maureen with a baby is anyway. I think Joanne would be a good mom. It might actually be fun to see those two with a baby."

Mimi smiled. "Yeah. I think they'd be great parents. Joanne would make sure the baby was taken care of and Maureen would love to have someone to entertain."

Roger laughed quietly. "It definitely is a nice thought. Are you feeling better?"

Mimi nodded. "A little."

"Good."

For a few moments the only sound in the room was of two people breathing.

"Roger." A whisper came again.

"Yeah?"

"Those aren't the what ifs that scare me. That's not what I had nightmares about."

"What were your nightmares about?" Roger moved down so his face was directly in front of hers.

"Well, what if Collins gets sick and he's far away so we can't get to him? What if he dies? What if you get sick? Or I get sick? What if you die?" Tears had formed in her eyes and were starting to spill over.

"Oh, Mimi." Roger tightened his hold on her.

"During the day I can forget about it. Be happy and hopeful. But at night all I have are my thoughts and the knowledge that someday the things I fear are going to happen."

"Mimi. We don't know when any of us are going to die. I spent a lot of my life being scared. I wasn't able to really live because I was always worried about dying. But you came into my life and showed me that I could still have a life. I wasn't dead yet and I was missing out. Don't worry about the what ifs or the maybes. We're alive and we have each other. And no matter what I'll always be with you." Roger rested his forehead against Mimi's as he spoke.

"I'll always be with you." Mimi whispered back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two of them curled up together and soon were fast asleep. Roger's restlessness had disappeared and he was able to find sleep while the peaceful look on Mimi's face bore evidence or her pleasant dreams.

The End.

Well, I hope it turned out okay.

Please review. Feedback can only make me better. Thanks!


End file.
